History of VTG
VendettatheGreat, often abbreviated VTG (which should actually be VG, but oh well), has had a long history since he first came into being. Origins Despite the common belief that VendettatheGreat got his name from the fictional character V, he actually acquired his name from someone else on another game. It all started back in 2007, when VendettatheGreat, then an anonymous YouTuber played a game called AdventureQuest, an MMO. He browsed YouTube for videos of gameplay from AQ, and came across a user named furyp, better known by his AQ name, Vendetta. In an attempt to get attention, he created a YouTube account named VendettasLittleBro, claiming that he was, in fact, the younger brother of Vendetta himself. After about a year, Vendetta realized this was idiotic and his name sounded stupid, so he left he account. However, he then had something better in mind. He would create an account that made him seem like Vendetta himself. Thinking of Alexander the Great, he created the YouTube account VendettatheGreat. 3 days later, after watching Fleskhjerta's videos, VTG signed up on ROBLOX as, you guessed it, VendettatheGreat. ROBLOX Fame Vendetta had beginner's luck on ROBLOX, making it to the front page as early as July 2008, less than a month after he joined. The place that got popular was unfinished, free-modeled, and broken. It was called ESCAPE ZOMBIE ISLAND AND MAKE A HOUSE ON AN ISLAND (yes, it was in all capitals). Vendetta never expected to be famous like this, and the fact that he was was very surprising. On July 3rd, 2008, exactly a month after Vendetta joined, and before his place was popular, he made his first shirt on Microsoft Paint. The shirt made was V's costume top, from the comic (and later movie series), V for Vendetta. He never uploaded the shirt because he didn't have Builder's Club at the time. Vendetta's next shirt (and first pants) were a LOLcat set. Vendetta got Builder's Club that day (July 7th, 2008, A.K.A. LOL day), and uploaded the clothes. Vendetta's place kept hitting front page every 2 weeks or so, but slowly lost popularity. He made another place, called "Can you survive a water slide into lava?" and it got less visits, but still a large amount. He still used free models, but now he was learning more about building and a little bit about scripting. Clothing Career Clothing for Vendetta was on the rise in popularity. Vendetta's best-selling shirt and pants of all-time were uploaded right before Christmas 2008, named "Pimpin' Shirt/Pants of Bling Bling!", which was later changed to "Golden Shirt/Pants of Bling Bling" due to the word "Pimpin'" being inappropriate. Vendetta started making clothing using the transparent template after reading the ROBLOX wiki article on clothes. His first shirt was made before he got Builder's Club, on ‎Thursday, ‎July ‎03, ‎2008, at ‏‎5:06:24 AM, and has never been uploaded to date. After getting Builder's Club, he began making shirts and pants just for him, plus a few simple and strange ones. He enjoyed it a lot because it was easy to make clothes and he could get money from it. He didn't have too much skill at that time, though. Stealing During September of 2008, Vendetta mistakingly discovered that by subtracting 1 from the ID number of clothes, he could copy templates from other people. Upon learning this, he immediately began to take other's clothing and edit it. He felt shifty about doing this, but eventually got over his guilt and began to profiteer from clothing that was either someone else's or someone else's with his own edits. The height of Vendetta's thievery was reached in early 2009, when he told many of his friends and admirers that stealing was okay. Vendetta's later came to his senses and toned down then eventually stopped copying clothes. Production Methods Vendetta originally used the default Microsoft Paint to make clothes. Sometime around the beginning of 2009, he found out about Paint.NET, and downloaded it. He still uses it to date, and has downloaded a variety of plugins for it. Styles Vendetta has used a variety of shading and drawing styles to make clothes, and has drawn inspiration and experience from many other clothing makers, most prominently Armitroner. He began making his clothes with no shading, then later started using a crude form of shading involving the freeform selection tool in Paint.NET. After that, he used square-like shading, then spike shading (his most recognized form of shading), and more recently, gradient shading and multilayer spike shading (which involves the line tool). Pwnage Trench Coats Vendetta's most prominent and original clothing series is his Pwnage Trench Coat Series. He made his first pwnage trenchcoat by combining gloves from Hawkwing's cloud shirt, flames from Google Images and Randomise0's flame jacket, jacket flaps also from Randomise0's flame jacket, and flames and sleeves from Hawkwing's DSX team shirt on Monday, October 13th, 2008. Its color scheme was a black background behind white flames, with a peach neck (in fact, before Vendetta discovered how to add transparency to clothes, he used that skin color for almost every one of his clothing items). After some months of recolors, he refurbished the originally-blurry trenchcoat template with a new one (which now had forest green flames) and added 2 styles of pants, one with the trench coat going down to the shoes, and the other ending abruptly at the top of the pants. In 2009, he remade his pwnage trench coats again, this time with shading which he took from his Rockin' Jacket, and had ventured the farthest from other's work. In 2010, to celebrate the trench coat's 2 year anniversary, he remade the shirt and pants a third time. This time he used shading and flames entirely from Hawkwing and Randomise's work, skillfully combining the parts into a beautiful new form. Muscle Clothing The day before Vendetta compiled his first Pwnage Trench Coat, he copied and reuploaded what was to be his most profitable and charactistic clothing series' first with a tanktop featuring muscles from Hawkwing's Batman Shirt. He later copied other muscle clothing, which, ironically enough, was copied from Hawkwing in turn. Working with these, he created some 500 shirts and pants in the end using the muscle templates from Hawkwing. In 2009, he bought copies of Hawkwing's templates in full quality for 25,000 Tickets from Masterofawesomeness. Using this, he made higher-quality muscle clothes and consequently received not only more buys, but also much criticism for supposedly endorsing Online Dating (which will be discussed later in the article). During mid-2010 Vendetta decided that muscle clothing wasn't doing him too well, and started deleting all of his muscle clothing from his inventory. In Fall 2010, he finally got done, and worked on taking many of his less-popular muscle clothing off-sale, which subsequently vowing to never upload muscles again. Other Notable Clothing Series by Vendetta *Armor Series *Suit Series *Superhero/Character Series *Jeans Series *Jackets Series *Short-sleeve Shirt Series *Hoodie Series *Holiday Series *Clan Series *Tuxedo Series *Skull/Sick Series *(Most recently) Two-Layer Polo Series Foruming Vendetta began foruming during the Fall of 2008. He was somewhat grammatically-efficient, but needed a bit more work at the time. In late 2008, he starting foruming more often. He enjoyed making inappropriate (and, although rarely, appropriate) jokes and remarks on the forums. This led to many of his bans, including all of his recent ones. He retired from ROBLOX with some 6,000 posts. He didn't post as often as others because he liked to put thought into his posts. After returned to ROBLOX, he began foruming again, with the same speed as before. He currently has just about 7,000 forum posts.